User blog:Dragonbiscuit/Wiki Family, the Ohio Elections
With the approval of Imrahil, this story of my own making has been added to the Wiki canon. Now that i've got that out of the way, enjoy the story of, Uncle Dragon's run for office. There are a lot of strange things in this world thought Imrahil, but this was a bit too strange even for their family. Imrahil reclined on their couch, yawning for an extended period of time, almost falling back asleep with his bowl of Lucky Charms in hand. After their trip Uncle Dragon had mysteriously vanished, with him Imrahil’s cereal. He reached for the remote his eyes half closed and still groggy from his near-sleepless night, he could’ve sworn Faenor was still planning something about overthrowing someone, however he instead picked up a smoke bomb’s remains, he mumbled to himself “Morgoth…” but with that he tossed it away and picked up the remote. My Little Pony immediately blasted to which he quickly switched channels, however Eureka poked his head in and gave Imrahil a menacing glare “I heard it!” however he (fortunately) slinked off, most likely for more sleep. The news went off about some boring stuff before going to the Ohio Elections. The anchor seemed far more alert than one could expect for this early in the morning. “Good evening, today we’ve got the announcements for the Democratic Candidate for Governor, Dragon Wiki. And remember, elections are next week” Imrahil quickly ran into the kitchen finding Code maniacally laughing at the table, Chaz and Faenor looking over his shoulder. Code quickly noticed Imrahil and blurted out “Uncle Dragon is running! I’ve got an election to hack!” Faenor ignoring the comment looked up from Code’s computer “This is an odd development… “ he mumbled something after that Imrahil couldn’t hear “and a threat to dictatorships.” Imrahil heard a car pull up and shortly after a man with dark brown hair and incredibly pale features walked in and cracked a grin “Immy my boy! How are we today? I’m just great as you most likely know why and all.” Code walked over “Who is it?” Uncle Dragon ignoring the comment, “Hello there Code, how’s my second favorite nephew?” before Code could respond however another car pulled up and out stepped… Tina. She ran over to Imrahil “I painted the bus hot-pink because i’m a wil-” before she could finish however a Secret Service agent tackled her and dragged her off… “Oh ye she was following us kinda creepily so she’s kinda… ye…” Uncle Dragon murmured. Uncle Dragon walked over to his limo and motioned for Imrahil to come in, to which, Imrahil wanting to be in a limo because who doesn’t, entered and it drove off. Dragon tossed him a cola, he himself grabbing a Sierra Mist, he then went on to speak. “So my dear nephew, i’ve decided I need some advisors, you have always been great at that sooooo what do ya say? The pay is good.” Imrahil shrugged “I suppose.” The limo pulled up outside a campaign spot and Uncle Dragon went up on stage beginning his speech. “This state, has incredible capabilities I must say, and because of this i’m honored to have so many of its’ people supporting me. Let me just say, next week, win or lose, we’ll keep fighting for what’s right. Now let me take a chance to talk about how we’re gonna get more jobs. I’ve made a deal with our President, we’re gonna put large tarrifs on steel and other car manufacturing items. We’re gonna bring back Ohio’s steel industry, because they’ll need steel from the US to make their cars. And because of that they’ll need more workers for that. Now before I get off track, my nephew, who is without doubt, one of the smartest and wisest people I know, will be advising me when I become Governor, he’s had to work hard for what he has today which is why I chose him, he’s not some billionaire’s kid he’s one of you!” with that Uncle Dragon stepped off and Senator Kaine of Virginia took the floor. Uncle Dragon ended up visiting again Sunday two days before the election for dinner. Itallie was as usual ignoring everyone and reading the New York Times. Faenor was eating ignoring everyone and suddenly Code walked downstairs and proclaimed quite loudly “So I hacked the Republican guy, he’s into some weird stuff like REALLY weird stuff. You would not believe some of the stuff he’s paid for. Well you’ll hear about it tomorrow.” Trav as usual whenever Code talked looked very uncomfortable. And overall it seemed that it was a normal family dinner. Tuesday came around and everyone… ok not everyone just Uncle Dragon, was on edge. He came into Imrahil’s room to the sight of… Imrahil had two ponies in hand and was speaking in a weird voice about cupcakes in their eye or something. To this Uncle Dragon kind of just noped out and he came face to face with Morgoth. *The slimey fish came right at me but I knew what to do* “Morgoth I can hear that you know, you do know that right?” However before the day was up the results had come in. 57% went to Uncle Dragon and he had won, most likely due to Code’s wikileaks. Category:Blog posts